National Aeronautics and Space Administration Wiki:Terms of Use
The terms of use are as follows, by visiting this site you do hereby agree to follow the following Regulations. Respect The Community. Remember, people who Use nasa Wiki are of all ages and backgrounds. Therefore, all user content and communications on the nasa Wiki is filtered and monitored. So that everyone has a good time, you understand and agree that you will not post or send through the site any words, images or links containing or relating to: * profanity, obscenities ("swear words"), sexual content * attacks, comments, or opinions about other people or things that slander, defame, threaten, insult or harass another person gangs, gang-slang, or the promotion of gangs * chat rooms or links to sites with chat rooms * promotions offering prizes of any sort * materials created by someone else without their express written permission * information that might identify another user * material regarding political, social, or religious views or opinions * links to or advertisements for third party commercial Web sites (Other Than the Sources you site) * account usernames, or any descriptions or names that would be considered inappropriate under our Terms and Conditions * "cheats" or "hacks", or information or links to sites claiming to have these * requests for user passwords * scams of any kind (including requests to users to change their email address) * "spamming" (repeatedly posting the same message) or "party boards" * anything that suggests it's from a member of the Nasa Wiki Admins * trying to test message filters (or encouraging others to do so) * other information that Nasa wiki deems, in its sole discretion, to be inappropriate for this site BEWARE If you do any of the above we may suspend you from using your account for up to 72 hours or freeze your account permanently. Please note that depending on your account history and the type of infraction, you may be frozen or suspended for breaking the rules and that you WILL be frozen for multiple infractions. Also, you will not necessarily be warned prior to being frozen. This is your warning. Your Creative Stuff. If you write something that catches our eye on a message board, User page, An Edit , in an email or Talk Page, we might want to use it on the site or elsewhere when talking about the site. you are agreeing that it's okay to repeat on the site and elsewhere what you say, and it's even all right for us to use it in an ad. So, this means we can use it in any way we want, anywhere, until the end of time. Communications From Nasa Wiki. You understand that, as part of using Nasa wiki, you may receive e-mail from Nasa Wiki that lets you know when certain events happen with your account, etc. You also agree that occasionally Nasa Wiki can send you special offers that you are under no obligation to accept. You understand that you can opt-out of receiving such e-mail through the "My Preferences" page, or send us a message to delete your "snail mail" address at any time, but doing so may detract from your enjoyment of the site, as you will no longer receive e-mails (or "snail mails") from newsletters and announcements. Scamming Is Very Bad. Attempting to gain access to someone else's account and/or account information, or trying to get other people's passwords is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. Your account & Ipaddress will be permanently banned from the site. You Are A Guest. Remember, this is a free website and we reserve the right to prohibit the use of the site to any user at any time. Be a good guest. Category:Terms of Use